


Traumerei

by yilimiliyi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yilimiliyi/pseuds/yilimiliyi
Summary: 2016镜像情人节联文





	Traumerei

* 故事总在雨天开始

2015年秋末。

吴世勋某位情谊甚笃的旧友早早迈入婚姻的殿堂，他受邀作为亲友团出席晚宴。

那一天是黄道吉日，而天气却并不算好，从清早开始下着软绵绵毫无力道的细雨，法国梧桐的叶子不堪雨水的重负落了一地，在开阔的马路两旁铺成两道湿漉漉的地毯。

那时他尚不知当日会发生怎样际遇，只是整了整西服领口，半睁着眼睛系上了最体面的一条领带。

穿上前一天晚上擦好的黑皮鞋，母亲在玄关处递来一把大伞。

* 留下心动的线索

那日，傍晚光景，宴会厅光影流转，远远便听见乐声倾泻而出。

吴世勋到得太早，踏进去时新郎新娘仍在彩排。

他在门口静静地望了一会儿，等这个桥段过了，才迎上去。

一袭白色婚纱的新娘是他高中时的损友，今天头发挽起梳妆打扮，女人味十足，而见到吴世勋的那一刹那，却甩了捧花叉着腰，又变回高中时那位“爷”。

“你怎么才来啊！”

“我这都到得够早了，”吴世勋无奈耸肩，给她递上礼物盒，“新婚快乐何佳瑶。”

何佳瑶摸着金色缎带，脸上似是有感动神情一闪而过，伸出拳头捶了他的肩膀，“谢啦。”

“你都请谁了？有我们的老同学么？”

“有一些，我请了三桌高中亲友。”何佳瑶引他到门前看座位表。

“嗯……世勋你在7号桌。”

吴世勋弯腰去看小圆桌图形下一字排开的名字，有几个同班的，几个同级的，还剩下一个。

“鹿晗……”吴世勋的指腹从这两个字底下滑过。

何佳瑶揉着肩膀，“他是学长，你不认识也没关系，都是校友坐在一起不会尴尬的。”

吴世勋点了点头没有说话，心里却嘀咕着：怎么不认识。

像鹿晗这样有名的学长，怎么会有人不认识？

那时初入高中，吴世勋当了个官，不大不小，好歹也是一个班的团支书。入学军训的时候，各班的班长、支书，每天中午、晚间都要和来当导生的前辈们开会。鹿晗便是那其中无比耀眼的一个。

他与鹿晗同坐一堂的日子，比何佳瑶要早更多更多。

后来学校布置的诸多大型文娱活动，前期准备到现场搬砖，各班都要派一名干部过去帮忙，吴世勋每次都被班主任踢去当免费的劳力。鹿晗时常过来监工，才听人说他是上一任的部长，高三退休，自愿过来转转。

很多人人生中都会碰见许多这样的人，他和你不同班、不同届，你们从来没有说过话，面对面的次数也算屈指可数，只是你就是知道他的名字，他的脸，以及他曾经是学校里叱诧风云的人物。

他触到了当年那个庞大星球的边缘，虽然自始至终对于学生会的忙碌都表现得像个绝对的局外人，而从未对那个世界投之一瞥的其他同窗，则只会指着那两个字问：“诶，这谁？”

餐桌之上。

他与鹿晗之间隔了三个人，在这张不大不小的圆台面上离180度角正差了一点点。

鹿晗穿了一件熨烫整齐的白衬衣，外面一件薄薄的休闲西服，细领带端端正正垂在胸前。他的相貌与高中时变化不大，只是比起高中时肆意张扬的气质，他们都多了几分稳重。他的印象仍能与高中时撑着头、瞪着眼、咬着笔杆听着大家汇报工作的那个鹿晗渐渐重合到一起，因不管场景着装如何变幻，他仍是仅仅坐在那里就能吸引目光的存在。

他盯着盯着，视焦涣散，久久停留在鹿晗悬在餐盘边握着筷子的手。

过了一会儿，那只手动了起来。圆盘转了转，在他面前停下。

他回过神来，面前放着一盘淋着酱汁的牛仔骨。鹿晗用酒杯敲了敲玻璃圆盘，两声脆响，“你是不是想吃？我给你转过来了。”

吴世勋无措地眨了眨眼，鹿晗便也跟着露出一脸无辜，“我看你盯了好久了。”

分明是狡黠目光。

吴世勋低下头，夹了一块大口咬下。

偷窥被发现，实在是太丢人、太罪过、太不礼貌。

吴世勋已是大四，在这样一个秋天所有同级生都在为今后的出路而奔波忙碌，他也不例外。话题不可避免地从新人的郎才女貌天操地身寸早生贵子，拐到谁拿了什么offer谁找了哪家巨头。吴世勋后来尘埃落定的那家公司，当时只进行到第一轮面试的阶段，实在是无法拿出来当个夸口，于是沉默时刻居多。

鹿晗是那一桌唯一的学长，自然被要求分享经验。

而他却说他从名校金融类专业毕业后，不走寻常路开起了咖啡馆。

店铺开在北郊，依山傍水，坐落在前几年新开发完成的温泉度假村内，据说宾客盈门。

“是不是林间小屋那一间？”有女生询问。

“嗳，是噢。”

“网上好多人推荐，居然是学长开的！但是他们都说没找到店铺的名牌，不知道店到底叫什么，所以就叫它咖啡屋。”

鹿晗瘪着嘴耸了下肩膀，“确实暂时没名字，一直没灵感。”

吴世勋好不容易在这气氛热闹之时打算再度鼓起勇气落落大方地抬头，却是恰好对上对方含笑的眼神。

鹿晗的目光正落在他的方向。

嚯，你不看人家怎么知道人家在看你？

吴世勋慌忙举起杯子喝了口饮料掩饰。

鹿晗就势扫了一眼对面的所有人，满不在乎地说，“反正没有名字也能开，总有一天会想出来的。下次过来玩吧，请你们喝咖啡。”

此起彼伏的欢言笑语、刀叉碰撞声融合进流淌的钢琴乐中。

吴世勋再没敢抬头试探。

鹿晗离席的时间不算太晚，正是宾客陆陆续续散场的时候，天上阴云密布，风也急了一些，似乎是要下暴雨。

这里离地铁站很远，要走至少15分钟，万一半路大雨的话就麻烦了。

他站在门口犹豫。

过一会儿身后热热闹闹地传来一阵喧哗，回头一看，正是刚才与他坐在同一桌的那些学弟学妹们一齐从电梯里涌了出来。

他的目光又不自觉地寻到了人群中那个高个子，没办法，人家人高，总是更显眼一些。

学弟的手插在裤袋里，笑眯眯地跟在女生们后面，说到他能插嘴的地方，就会忽然开口兴致高昂地开口。

他们走进了，学弟的目光扫过门口，便又与他对上了。

今天的第几次心有灵犀来着？——好像这种时候，不问候一句都不行了。

于是他走过来，看见鹿晗空空如也的两只手，“学长没带伞吗？”

“嗯，出门的时候没在下雨，一赶时间就忘了。”

“那……”对方吞吞吐吐，“如果你也要去地铁站的话，要和我一起走吗？”

细长的眼中波澜微起。

鹿晗本该顺势欣然同意，可不知道为什么，看着他手里的那把伞就忽然情怯。

他掏出手机扬起，“没关系，我刚叫了车。”

“啊……那……”

“吴世勋！快点！”早已走到台阶底下的同伴们回身催促。

“那学长再见。”

“拜拜。”

他挥了挥手，刚走回大厅里，刹那间倾盆大雨倾泻而下，瀑布一般的盛景。

回身远望。

“吴，世，勋。”他默念一遍。

雨水顺着房檐归拢到光滑的瓦片边缘，乖顺地、整齐划一地流下，雨幕逐渐将屋里屋外分割，吴世勋撑开了伞，背影已渐渐消失在门外那片雾茫茫的世界里。

* 我们间没有一见钟情的借口

婚礼第二日是周一，碰巧大雨从昨日连绵至今，吴世勋病怏怏地起床照常实习，从一早开始连轴转直到下午，午饭都没顾得上吃。五点左右好不容易忙完一切，点了个外卖打算吃完下班，一打开脸书就看见何佳瑶在messenger上给他发消息。

何佳瑶：昨天和你坐一桌的学长还记得么？

吴世勋：记得。

何佳瑶：人家夸你可爱，我把你联系方式给他了。

吴世勋：……

吴世勋：…………

吴世勋：什么？？？？

何佳瑶：[抠鼻]字面意思。

何佳瑶：[图片]

吴世勋点开，又关上，再点开，又关上。

吴世勋：谢谢学长。

何佳瑶：这话你留着和他说吧。

许是何佳瑶通风报信，不一会儿吴世勋的主页就跳出一条新好友请求，来自鹿晗。

头像是一张侧面半身照。

吴世勋想到那句“那个叫吴世勋的学弟还是挺可爱的”，腹诽：我也觉得那个叫鹿晗的学长挺帅的呢。

手指起落之间。

【吴世勋已与 鹿晗 成为好友】

当天下班前，吴世勋在啃着外卖和鹿晗聊天的过程中措手不及接到人事部电话，对方叫他这个周五的上午到老地方参加二面。挂了电话还有一种“我的一面居然过了”的欣喜久久挥散不去，今天下午事业“友谊”双丰收，他甚至想过何佳瑶的婚礼莫不是真有强力开运功能。

于是便在messenger上把这事和鹿晗说了，对方难得无比激动地打了四个叹号过来说恭喜。

鹿晗：恭喜！！！！

热情之意几乎冲出屏幕。

吴世勋半开玩笑：学长，我面的这个本来是金融领域，你既然名门学府出身，给我科普科普呗？

鹿晗正在输入：好啊，等我晚上帮你看看。

吴世勋也明白这是客气话，并没有太上心，收拾收拾，到了点就下了班。

晚高峰的公交行驶缓慢，吴世勋坐在空调送风口下，一路睡到站都差点儿没能醒过来。

下了车随手掏出手机来check，竟发现鹿晗一连发了许多条来，因为每一条信息的字数过长，锁屏里的提示界面甚至显示不了完整内容。吴世勋震惊，赶忙点开，鹿晗发了一些面试经验，结合吴世勋之前告诉他的一些碎片信息，帮他分析如何向面试官推销自己，还揣测了几道可能问到的问题。

那边仍在显示“正在输入”。

他在原地傻站了好一会儿，反反复复读了几遍，总之先手忙脚乱地回了“谢谢”。

鹿晗：哦原来你在啊，早说呢。我这儿要说的太多打得好累啊，能语音么？

也不管吴世勋有没有首肯，语音信息已经静静蹿了进来。

鹿晗熟悉的声音陪伴他走完了车站到家的路程。

遵照前辈指示，他准备了一些模拟问答，一个人站在阳台上背。

吴母来收衣服的时候，顺便揶揄：“你这回倒还挺上心的哈，从前面试怎么没见你这么背答案呢。”

吴世勋不掩得意：“妈，我这回有外援，你不懂。”

鹿晗：过了的话请你吃大餐。

吴世勋：应该是我答谢你才对啊？

鹿晗：那这个问题等你过了再讨论。

放下手机又拿起资料。

窗外月朗星稀，流云迤逦，这令他情绪高涨，心情大好。

所要做的只是相信鹿晗，也相信自己。

十分令人安心。

* 种一朵盛开百万次的美梦

近日，天气渐渐冷下来，真正的冬天将要来临。

度假村游客量增长，连带着咖啡屋也常常食材紧缺，鹿晗不得不早一点起床去一一打点。

早晨采购完食材回来，看见店门口的台阶上坐着个人，上身蜷成一团，围巾遮住大半张脸只露出一对眼睛，正微微眯着，百无聊赖地玩手机。

鹿晗的心里哪个地方微微动了动，盯着看了会儿，才走过去，对方也不知是怎么感应到的，突然抬起头来，原本细长的眼睛瞪圆了一些，纯真的模样有点可爱。

“嘿，小学弟。”

嘿，吴世勋。

“今天刚好休了一天假，又没有课，所以顺便来找你玩。上礼拜……谢谢你给我的指点。”吴世勋摸了摸鼻子。

鹿晗在心里暗自发笑。

想着他这一个“顺便”，可是“顺”得够远，从市中心到鹿晗这荒郊野岭，列车一坐便要1小时，如果遇上下雪封路，大概得更坎坷。

却是莫名有些喜悦的心情。

他站起来，拍了拍裤子。

鹿晗打开店门，牌子一翻，换到“OPEN”那一面。

咖啡屋的一天开始了。

咖啡屋是一栋简单的木制小屋，坐落在温泉旅馆边步行两分钟的森林中，被参天的树木包围。

顺着羊肠小道向咖啡屋走来，远远看得见烟囱上飘起的轻烟。

比起卖咖啡和蛋糕的地方，它的外观倒更像守林人的小木屋。

门前台阶下的土地被清晨湿重的露汽侵染，时间尚早，周围几乎没有人经过。

方才，吴世勋就坐在那里，想起那天婚礼，打着领带穿着白色衬衫的鹿晗骄傲地介绍他的小木屋。

他说他只是喜欢这个地方的闹中取静，也喜欢这片森林。

“你不觉得呃，有种空寂感么？”他用手在空气中划出一个圆，“只要你呆在这里，就感觉可以暂时远离这个世界，不用面对现实。下雪的时候这种氛围会特别强烈。”

吴世勋似懂非懂，只是感觉他所描述的静谧氛围与鹿晗莫名合适——即便他穿着正式，是完全的凡尘俗世之子。

直到木门被鹿晗打开，门前的风铃扬起，他踏入这方天地，自湿冷的空气迎进扑面的温暖，时间的步调便在这里放慢。

不愧是网路热议的休憩圣地。

鹿晗为他拉开吧台边的位子，那里正对着一扇巨大的玻璃窗，能看见树林，光线好似从林间一点点漏进来一般。

鹿老板脱下外套，收拾好食材，亲手用咖啡豆为他磨了一杯招牌混合咖啡。

随着手柄的转动，咖啡豆一粒粒滚进木制的机器里，被用力碾碎。

这个上午的第一杯咖啡，馥郁的香气慢慢飘满整间屋子，风铃响了两回，来兼职的员工拉下口罩笑着与鹿晗问早。

吴世勋怕苦，不爱喝咖啡，而不好意思说出口，仍是接过了杯子，尝试着抿了一口。

却不想这咖啡并非那样苦涩，唇齿留香回味无穷。

“诶？真好喝！”

“行了别夸了，看你一脸怕苦的样子。”鹿晗说罢切了块年轮蛋糕递给他，就这么手肘撑着吧台望着吴世勋享用餐点。

最近他们之间流转着一种心照不宣的奇妙氛围，二人心中都摸到一些切实的情绪，却无人言明。

“今天一天都要呆在我这儿？”

“可以吗？”

“……这种事不需要我同意吧。”

“那我就呆在这儿了。”

“哦。”

……

“那下午带你去商店街吃甜玉米。”

所以不请自来，所以并不道破。

这样的心情，不知在辞海里能否找到准确形容呢？

坐落在度假村里侧的商店街每到正午便热闹非常。游客们及度假村的员工中午大都聚集在这里。

似乎是为了不让人生地不熟的吴世勋被这熙熙攘攘的人群冲离身边，鹿晗拉住了他的手腕。二人七拐八拐地到了一家海鲜食堂，门口收银的大叔一见到鹿晗便迎上前来，“小鹿！你真是好久没来了。”

“老板好。”鹿晗侧过身，吴世勋便从背后探出个脑袋。

“带了朋友？上次你和别人一起过来还是和……”大叔顿了顿，“不好意思叔说错话了……”

“没事。”鹿晗笑了笑，“甜玉米就麻烦你啦。”

“没问题，你们稍等啊！”

吴世勋没多问，跟着他挑了张小桌子坐下。

黄灿灿的烤玉米很快上了桌，用一根筷子扎着，提起来就能吃。

由于是烤而不是煮，难免有了些被炭火焦过发黑的部分，而那散发的香味却令人食指大动。

咬下一口，饱满的玉米粒中涌出的汁水充盈齿间，竟是从未感受过的香甜。配上刷在表面的一点芝士酱，味道浓郁，难以形容。

“好吃吧？”鹿学长难得露出这番邀功一般的表情。

吴世勋的头点得跟打鼓似的。

“我可喜欢了，虽然这是家海鲜食堂，可甜玉米烤得一绝。”鹿晗抿起嘴，微微扬了扬下巴，笑容生动，极尽自满，却是不招人厌的骄傲与可爱。他抓起自己的那根玉米，这才跟着一块儿吃起来。

吃完玉米后反而感觉饿了起来，鹿晗让吴世勋坐在原位，自己跑去门口的水箱里挑起海鲜。

吴世勋远远地看着他，扒着那些透明水箱认真研究认真犯选择恐惧。

方才收银的那位过来收盘子与竹签，“今天第一次见你？”

“嗯，我以前从来没来过。”

“是小鹿的好朋友吧？”

“唔，”吴世勋认真思索了一下，“好像也还没有那么好……”

大叔笑笑，“小鹿这个人，在这里开店有那么点日子了，常来，但每次过来几乎都是一个人。他这个人吧，很爱分享，又没有那么爱分享，总觉得和别人一起是种麻烦，但心里面认为重要的朋友之类的，又会恨不得把自己喜欢的全世界的宝贝都捧给他，还生怕你们不喜欢。所以他带你来吃玉米，必然认为你是很重要的朋友吧。”

吴世勋沉默少顷，“叔，你为什么要和我说这些？”

大叔这回不好意思起来，“我也不知道，就是看小鹿吧，这一年来看上去乐呵呵的，总觉得有点孤零零的，所以好不容易抓住个他带来的朋友，我就关心一下，关心一下，说得不好你别往心里去啊。”

“那可没有。”吴世勋笑起来，正在这会儿，鹿晗捧着个小盆子回来了。

“你们聊什么？”

“没什么。”大叔接过他挑好的食材溜之大吉。

接下来的一小时里两人吃到几乎直不起腰。

出店后原路返回，脚步却是放慢了些。时间有些晚了，定时上班的工作人员大多匆忙回去上岗，哪像鹿老板这样乐得清闲。小吃摊的叫卖声拉长了些，两人一手插在外套口袋，一手扶着肚子，缓缓在行人中穿梭，一家家店铺打量过来，模样十分滑稽。

当地的玻璃手工艺品其实非常有名，大型连锁店也在这条街上开了两家分店，吴世勋听他介绍完，二人一起进了店铺闲逛。

吴世勋在店里先晃悠了一圈，兜兜转转看了些有趣的小玩意儿，一回头却不见鹿晗，于是折返。

鹿晗仍呆在刚进店的那一块区域，背对着他，看着展在玻璃橱窗里的某个小东西。

“在看什么？”吴世勋绕到他身边，眼前的玻璃柜上陈列着一排大小不一的玻璃制猫头鹰，身体是透明的浅蓝色玻璃，翅膀，五官是七彩的琉璃，在照进店内的夕阳的映衬下折射出斑斓的光，像一个极尽美好、栩栩如生的梦。

鹿晗的手指滑过琉璃冰冷的表面，留恋地触摸着那对彩色的翅膀。

他们一个站得笔直，一个微微弯腰，直到鹿晗站起身，回过头对他笑了笑：走吧。

吴世勋三两步追上他，不想要吗？

鹿晗咬着嘴唇歪头思索了一会儿，我与它并不相称。

他淡淡笑道，不然来来回回经过那么多次，早买下了。

整个下午，吴世勋一直反复咀嚼着那几句话。

鹿晗的话，与海鲜食堂那位大叔的话。

最初听那位长者言及鹿晗，听他说鹿晗搞不好将自己当成很好的朋友的时候，他心中不是不雀跃的。然而随之而来的是犹豫。

搞不好，鹿晗心底的某个角落有那样的一块冰封地带，他将所有冷漠的情绪都放在那里，时刻提醒着他不要和任何人过份亲密，过份的亲密必然会导致最终的疏离，不要拥有，拥有总有一天会领你走向失去。

美好？美好应永远只是那样远观而不亵玩的美好，永远是美好本身的样子，不要因你的亲近，而染上你的色彩。

他究竟该怎样做，才能成为会令鹿晗喜欢的他呢？

即便只是淡淡感情，也会产生患得患失。

白日倚着山头遁入原野。

墨色侵染了整片无云的天空，鹿晗送走最后一个客人，开始做起闭店的准备。意外地，吴世勋还在那里，一直没有离开。只是从架子上拿下的那本号称要耐心读完的书，不知何时成为了他的枕头。

他走过去，揉了一把那人柔顺的头发，今天与婚礼那天不同，吴世勋没有打扮，头发软得像小动物的毛。

学弟朦朦胧胧地醒来，抓起手机看时间，刚摁亮，就自动关机了。

鹿晗忍不住笑，找了个充电宝插上，“下次再还。”

“好。”他亦步亦趋跟在鹿晗后面。

“什么感觉？我这里。”

“很安静，很舒服。”

隔了几秒，“以后还来么？”

吴世勋的脚步顿了顿，鹿晗慢慢回过头来，脸上的表情在漆黑的夜色里难以分辨，只是又问了一遍，“还来么？”

他点头如捣蒜，鹿晗满意地颔首。

那天晚上的晚些时候，他梦到了这个夜。

吴世勋没说出的那句评价其实是：啊。从来没有见过这么任性的地方。

分明靠着个豪华温泉旅店，接驳车的班次却少得可怜，通往市里的列车动辄一两小时才来一班，误了上趟没下趟。住在这里的居民倒也不急，懒洋洋地钻进开足暖气的候车室，坐在长椅上看电视里的体育比赛。候车室里开小卖部的老伯整理完今天过期的报纸，摘了眼镜坐在柜台后面，就着电暖炉打起盹来。

在他们等待的时间里，候车室外那几条空旷的铁路上没有一辆列车停靠，空荡荡的月台上只有站牌亮着灯，提醒他们此刻身处何方。

末班车11：45分开始检票，12点整终于发车。

鹿晗在发车后五分钟抵不住疲倦歪倒下去，身体压瘪了羽绒服，紧紧地靠着他的右边臂膀。

对方的充电宝揣在兜里，只有一根数据线晃晃悠悠地伸出来，连着吴世勋攥在手心里的手机。

座椅下扑出的暖风打在吴世勋的脚踝，那样恰到好处的热度也点着了他冰冷的脸庞。

即将消逝的，平静到几乎孤寂的冬日之夜。

* 我们完全不同却难以抗拒

偶感时光如流水。

约好要再联系，一转身又抛诸脑后，在夜半时分想起多日不曾会面，说好的第二顿饭也迟迟不能兑现，时间啊时间，总在一成不变的日常中溜走不见。

鹿晗搁在他那里的那个充电宝，最后他也并没有再用。

把它从书包里取了出来，随手放在床头的矮柜上，每天早晨忙着理包出门的时候都会看到。

想着什么时候能再把它还回去，什么时候能再见到鹿晗。

这天晚上回家以后吴世勋收到何佳瑶发来的应用信息，是一个号称以科学测试分析人与人的匹配度的东西。

何佳瑶：快来和我速配一下，我超好奇的！

吴世勋：为啥？[抠鼻]

何佳瑶：我和白羊座最合得来呀，想选几个样本看看配出来是不是满分！

吴世勋：[笑CRY]合着我就是个样本。

吴世勋：好吧我知道了，我去做一下，稍等。

网页有点卡，吴世勋全程云里雾里地做完了测试，点击底下那个“与TA匹配”的按钮，进度条缓慢地挪动了一会儿，页面里赫然跳出“62%”的分数。

还没按返回，何佳瑶那边已经收到了通知，嚷嚷开了：怎么才62分！我以为我们能满分的！

吴世勋：哈哈哈，这个不能信的，我选得挺潦草。

何佳瑶发了两个表情就消停了，隔了一会儿，又打了一句：那你快点邀请学长做测试吧！

吴世勋：……这不太好吧。

好像我对他有什么企图似的。

何佳瑶仿佛看穿他的顾虑：就是个心理测试，比起邀请鹿晗参加测试，和我这个已婚人士测匹配度才更惹人怀疑吧。

吴世勋：……你说得很有道理。

鹿晗关了店。

今天店里有一个打工的女孩请了假，于是闭店的整理比平时花的时间长了些，结束完一切工作赶忙飞车骑到电车站，好歹让他赶上了末班车。

这才放松地靠在椅背上刷起脸书。

何佳瑶发了张截图：哼，我以为有满分的来着怎么才62，再也不相信基（YOU）情了！

点开一看，竟然是分析她和吴世勋的匹配指数的。

按了返回，刚巧看见吴世勋在底下回了行“哈哈哈，请姐夫饶命”。

何佳瑶：你也快去邀请别人，我等着看好戏[坏笑][坏笑]

鹿晗摸着下巴思忖了一会儿，把脸埋进围巾里遮住勾起的嘴角，装作若无其事地收了手机放进口袋拍了拍。

那我就等着吧。

殊不知与此同时，吴世勋正在Messenger上和何佳瑶打第N次世界大战。

何佳瑶在屏幕这边已经白眼快翻上天，苦口婆心半小时也无法打消吴世勋这样那样的各种顾虑。

何佳瑶：不就是个游戏么？分高正中下怀，分少也无伤大雅，跑到你这儿怎么就这么老大难？

吴世勋（认真脸）：不是你说这是什么哈佛大学心理学专业测试么？

何佳瑶：……

何佳瑶：我不帮你了，你好自为之吧。

吴世勋退出聊天回到列表，往下拉了好几下才找到他和鹿晗的那个聊天记录，上一次说话已经是好几天以前了。

其实即便是再好的朋友，也不是非得要每天聊天的，从早到晚有事没事就腻歪几条那是小情侣间的把戏。鹿晗要开店，比他这个等毕业的学生总是要操心更多事情，更没那个聊天的时间。

两个人就这么有一搭没一搭地几天说一次话，说的也大部分都是正经事，还被何佳瑶嘲笑过两个这么不严肃的人凑在一起居然能聊这么沉闷的话题。吴世勋不知道这是说明他和鹿晗与别的普通朋友不同，还是说明鹿晗真的懒得浪费宝贵时间在他这个小学弟身上。

这次的心理测试也是如此。

他不知怎么就有了，如果分数低的话会很影响士气，还不如让它成为永远的秘密这样幼稚却有迹可循的想法。

……

好吧，该住脑了。

又与此同时的鹿晗。

发现自己很难忽略自己对一个小小手机的在意：

故意把手机放在很远的地方，故意去慢吞吞地洗了一次澡，破天荒地把头发上的水吹得一滴不剩，看时间的时候都不敢用手机看……

似乎只是害怕在自己没有做好心理建树的情况下，又看不到本自信满满地以为会发来的配对邀请。

半个小时后他重新按了一次解锁，看到一条未读信息，却不是来自吴世勋。

何佳瑶：吴世勋的页面链接：[链接]真的只能帮到这里了，吴世勋胆子太小怕看见不及格的分，连发都不敢给你发。

鹿晗捏着手机，有那么两三秒，他活像是看不懂屏幕上那两排简单的方块字那样瞪起眼睛。

而后他舒展了表情，身体卸下力气往床铺上倒去，三两下蹬掉棉拖鞋。

翻了个身，脸埋进被子，哧哧地笑了几声。

这小孩儿……心里小九九怎么这么多？

笑完复又举起手机回复：谢了。

吴世勋想通了一切，心满意足地去厨房接了杯水回来，就这么几分钟的功夫，手机上多了一条应用提醒，又是那个心理测试发来的。

这回又是谁跟我匹配了？

他点，屏幕上的画面卡了一下“鹿晗通过测试与你进行了匹配，快来看看你们的分数吧！”

还来不及震惊，来不及去怒骂何佳瑶出卖了他，手指已经比心更快地点开了链接。

白茫茫的屏幕上逐渐出现星辰的画面。

他的头像与鹿晗的头像被放在双箭头的两边，中间缓缓浮出了那个最终得分。

这得分打破了他所有的忧虑，嘲笑了他所有无谓的心理建设，斩钉截铁地告诉他答案。

匹配度100%。

你们是命中注定，不偏不倚，不容置喙，天造地设的一对。

* 爱情里需要的证据矛盾却美丽

第一场雪下起来的那天是星期三，鹿晗早晨开店前在门口玩，不小心滑了一跤，被来打工的后辈们嘲笑。

他呲着牙露出警告的表情，对那些年轻大学生根本毫无威慑力，小姑娘们边擦吧台边笑个不停。

腰上别到了，一整天都没法站着磨咖啡，只好坐在店的角落里抱着电脑算算帐。

林间光秃秃的树桠上、树下厚厚的枯叶上，都逐渐覆盖上一层薄薄的白雪。

今天客人稀少，店里循环流淌同一张老碟，林间的风声被阻挡在玻璃外，每逢这样的时节，这里就又回归了那个他最爱的寂然温暖的世界。

鹿晗趴在键盘前，雪片纷纷扬扬地拍上他鼻尖前的玻璃，没看一会儿，便打起盹来，连有人推门进来的动静都没听见。

来客蹑手蹑脚地拉开了他身边的高脚椅，手肘撑在吧台，脑袋微微地倾过去看学长熟睡的样子，可惜鹿晗背对着他，看来看去，只能看见碎发间露出的小巧的鼻头和起了点皮的干燥面颊。

他收回视线，坐正了身体，手肘仍然倚着鹿晗的，小声说，“还是一杯招牌Blended Coffee吧。”

招待他的小姑娘点了点头，回头走进里间取来磨咖啡豆的机器，这回吴世勋驾轻就熟，握住手柄慢悠悠地磨起来，碾碎豆子的声响吵醒了鹿晗，他就着趴着的姿势转过头来，自下而上看着吴世勋正儿八经的侧脸，迷迷糊糊的睡意一下就被驱散了，想赶忙直起腰，别到的筋却隐隐作痛。

“嘶……”一个滑稽的，在某人眼里却是可爱的，小小表情。

“哥你怎么了？”吴世勋伸手过来，刚想搭上鹿晗的腰，犹豫了一下，还是缩了回去。

“人老了，腰别了。”

他眼睁睁看着吴世勋漂亮的手重新放回了那个小小的磨豆机上。

“你怎么突然来了。”

“唔，还你东西咯。”

“……那个充电宝？”

“嗯，你等等，磨完豆子给你。”

“就这么点理由？”

豆子一口气被碾下去两三颗。

“上次学长说……这里下了雪会很漂亮。”吴世勋转头看着他，抑或透过他看着窗外的飘雪。“所以来看看。”

他笑了笑，鹿晗感受到自己的心尖上的一点颤动，像是冰凉的一片雪落在指尖时下意识一瑟缩的动作，随后涌上的，却是覆盖寒冷本身的浪漫心意。

总在暧昧不明时最吃味，又最心动。

他趴回桌子上，把半张脸埋进了手臂间。

吴世勋取出磨好的咖啡豆，倒进滤网，注热水，看咖啡慢慢滴进杯中。

端起杯呷上一口，他注视窗边，那里放着一排排咖啡杯与咖啡机，其中有几只大小、花纹不一的褐色陶杯，他忍不住问道，“上次就想问了，那几个陶杯也是用来喝咖啡的吗？”

“也不一定吧，这几个不太用，摆着看的，算是这里的特色。”

“特色？”

“嗯。”鹿晗抓了抓头发，手指倦怠地往身后的方向一指，“那边过去一点距离有一个制陶馆，不知道是谁在网上传说情侣去那儿做一对杯子能长长久久，所以很火。”

吴世勋抿住嘴唇，“所以这里面有哥做的？”

鹿晗摇了摇头，笑容是说不出的意味，“我上次去，正巧赶上店主临时歇业，直接在店门口贴了个告示就不开门了。这几个是买的，边上纪念品店有卖，还是畅销款呢。”

“……”吴世勋若有所思。

“没事啦，”鹿晗摆手，“那时候觉得有点儿遗憾，现在早都无所谓了。”

“那……要去看看吗？”吴世勋抬起手将杯底残余的咖啡一饮而尽。

“诶？我们？”鹿晗直起身看着他。

“……不可以吗？”

“也不是。”只是你这样我会忍不住想很多吧，鹿晗在心里嘀咕，脚却是分外诚实地伸直踩上了地面，“那走。”

门开了，鹿晗走出去，慢慢地转了转腰活动筋骨，指着台阶下的一处，“早晨就在这里摔了一跤。”

吴世勋走过去，假装脚底一滑，坐到厚厚的积雪上，“像这样？”而后翻了个身趴在雪地里，“还是这样？”

鹿晗抬脚踹了他的屁股，“起来，让你嘲笑前辈，待会儿制陶的钱你付。”

“行啊，没问题。”吴世勋还是笑眯眯的。

鹿晗将羽绒拉到最高，仍遮不住漾出的柔和与愉悦，他把手递给吴世勋，让对方抓着自己慢慢地站起来，腰间别到的筋随着加速的脉搏一下一下地跳动着。

吴世勋清了清嗓，“学长，今天让我来把……”

“鹿晗……”

吴世勋说了一半的话被一声不大不小的呼唤打断，转头只见几步远的地方站着一个瘦高个子的女人，带着一顶酒红色的贝雷帽，乌黑的长发被风吹起，有几缕扑上脸庞。

直至方才仍萦绕在鼻尖的温柔不见了，他回过头，看见一个竖起一点戒备的陌生的鹿晗。

电光火石间他猛地反应过来那可能是谁。

喔老天，修罗场。

那么他想他要说的那句话大约也不必再说了：学长，今天让我来把你略显遗憾的回忆覆盖掉。

“鹿晗，能不能和我谈谈？”她上前几步。

“那我先撤了你们慢聊。”吴世勋退开几步，背朝鹿晗扬了扬手。

“世勋！”

鹿晗下意识地迈步就要追，却被人捏住了衣角。

闵小臻穿着单薄的连衣裙和一看就毫无挡风作用的大衣，通红的手指蜷起。

他又想起来了，这是自己曾经真心爱过的发梢、眼角与嘴唇，是真心喜欢过的人，而此刻她动人的五官像是要绝望地消融在这寒风中一般……她只是紧紧抓住了自己的衣角。

“和我谈谈吧鹿晗！一点时间都不行吗？”

他这么一犹豫，再回头的时候吴世勋早不见了踪影。

他将闵小臻请进了咖啡屋，列车发车铃响。

吴世勋把围巾手套全部解掉丢在边上的座位，接着，大约无法忍受自己心底一阵阵涌上的酸楚和无法忽略的丢脸，他像鸵鸟一样将头抵上冰凉的车窗，用力地蜷缩着肩膀试图冷静。

手指伸进衣袋寻求温暖，却又摸到一处冰凉。

把那件物品掏出来的那刻他几乎想大骂法克。

充电宝还是没还。

而最可怕却是不确定以后还有没有那个勇气再回去还。

他在这场戏剧里到底算什么？他怎样算都没有料到自己才是那个无关紧要的串场配角。

他把充电宝也丢到一边，就着这样别扭的姿势紧紧闭上眼睛，仿佛这样就可罔顾现实。

* 才懂寂寞是奢侈的感受

脸书上的好友不多，唯一一条update是一则系统通知。

【鹿晗 已与 闵小臻 成为好友】

吴世勋笑了：“速度倒是很快。”

接下来只需要等鹿晗把“单身”状态切换成“交往中”。

有可能就是今天，有可能是明天、后天，也有可能鹿晗不在意这些，就永远不会去改。下一步大约是旧情迅速复燃稳定、巩固关系、适婚年龄、娶妻生子。

吴世勋开了脑洞，脑洞吸空了全宇宙。

当晚九点三十六分起，水星逆行。

这每年来几轮的强大威力害得吴世勋一上班就遭遇挫折，近期的一个重要项目落空，为客户筹备半天，结果被别的agency捷足先登。

合作方与他接洽的那一位大约也是身陷囹圄，口气不算太好，还冷嘲热讽了他一番。

“说句老实话，等你们这样慢工出细活得等到猴年马月呀？噢不对，‘猴年马月’也快到了吧？”

喔他妈的，这说的都是什么话。

他曾是个轰轰烈烈天不顾地不顾的人，却被时间磨砺得瞻前顾后，热得快属性也一去不返。可现在反过来所有人都责怪自己慢热又不主动，所有人都。

可是这份对待重要的事时难能可贵的小心翼翼，真的是件坏事吗？

吴世勋撂下电话，选中那一整个文件夹，shift + delete。

关在办公室里日夜不分地写了三份新企划，每个计划前前后后改五遍，最后确认再也没有别人抢在他前头，这才放心地按下发送，回家倒头睡了一晚上。

这让他好些天没有空闲时间去想关于鹿晗的事情。

何佳瑶很担心。

她去休了一周年假，再回来见到吴世勋，险些要吓退三步。

吴世勋本来就瘦得跟没肉的排骨似的，上桌都是要骂店家坑爹的那种，这下脸颊都凹进去了，黑眼圈差不多挂到鼻尖。

何佳瑶拉他去吃大餐，结果自己把眼前的餐食吃掉一大堆。

问他，你准备怎么办。

也没加定语状语，吴世勋还是秒懂了。

他眯了眯眼，凉拌。

以他这样风一般的忘却速度，再过至多一个月，他就是完全的没事人了，保不齐届时后悔的会是鹿晗呢？

何佳瑶恨铁不成钢：人家的日子春风得意，你指望着人家如何如何，你有没有想过人家要是压根不想你呢？

吴世勋手上勺子的动作顿了顿：那就这样相忘于江湖，也是件好事，牵扯越多总是越麻烦。

他们俩之间，要是必须还得再有一个人主动的话……

那这个人绝对不要是自己了。

他言出必行，沉溺在自虐的快感里，再也没有回过那个地方，时间如流水，鹿晗的聊天记录逐渐被新的留言冲刷下去，再也没有浮上来过。

在此期间，他去参加了姗姗来迟的终面，顺利签下卖身契，现在这份实习的日子开始进入倒计时。

又此期间，地铁新开通一条，从吴世勋现在的办公楼下一线直达，通往比那个地点还要更远的站点。

但他却再也没有往那个方向去过。

明明，甚至只是看见地铁站牌上的北郊两字都会感到不适，却还是常常在等列车的几分钟里盯着那两个字发呆，静静等待着熟悉的缺氧感从心房中央打着旋儿扩散开。

北郊……

他想他把真实的自己缩在了那一扇小小的门里，那一个他，想去北郊，因为过度的渴望而每日每日奋力地敲打眼前紧闭的门。

——吴世勋，我想出去，你放我出去。

他收回视线，走进列车。

——安静，吴世勋，你给我安静。

北郊连日大雪，积雪封住了路，店里的生意冷清了些，只有些隔壁温泉旅馆里的顾客会晃悠过来看看。

鹿晗留了一个店员看店，自己跑到酒店的瞭望露台打发时间。

从那里看得到被厚厚的积雪覆盖的轨道，工作人员的身影小得只剩橙色的两个点，在用铲雪机进行清扫。

月台泊着两班动弹不得的列车，就像是他们进退不得的关系。

闵小臻不觉得店里的混合咖啡好喝，尽管那么多客人对其赞不绝口，她却始终不觉得。

鹿晗撤掉咖啡，用陶杯给她倒了热茶。

闵小臻摸着温热的杯壁，“这个杯子是你做的？”

“隔壁纪念品店买的现成的。”

“我还以为我们那次没有去成以后，你会一个人去一次呢。”

鹿晗耸了耸肩。

“我今天闪到腰了，我想我得去里面坐会儿，你随意吧。”

他欠了欠身，闵小臻隔着吧台抓住他的手，冰冰凉凉的手指。

“就不能再给我一次机会么？”

鹿晗的动作停住了。

那一刻，他终于感受到他内心某个角落一直积压着的一些不去言说的心情开始逐渐淡去，烟消云散。他曾经等这句话等了很久，等到情感过去，等到所有该有不该有的一切都被遗忘，他曾经等了很久也没有等到这句话。

而如今时效已过，他听到这句挽回，却发现自己毫无心动，他似乎已经真正不遗憾，也不再需要。

他试着动了动，闵小臻抓得很紧，他狠了狠心，还是用力地抽出了手。

“闵小臻，我希望你能明白，对我来说，这一页已经彻底地翻过去了，不能再勉强。况且……”

“况且？”

他低下头，慢慢地笑了。“况且……我觉得我有了在意的人，我不想拖得不明不白。”

鹿晗望着远方叹了口气，他想今天如果不是万不得已，是不会有人来了，吴世勋自然也不会来。

自从闵小臻那件插曲以后，两周之间他没有出现过，如果把联系人从列表里删除，那么学弟就好似从没来过他的世界。

然而，他来没来过，不是一串电话号码，一个二维码名片能说了算的。

他来没来过，只有鹿晗自己知道。

他们都有一种怪癖，在不确定的心意面前格外沉不住气，又格外沉得住气。

他们无法忍耐，愿让全世界知道自己心里的不安与烦躁。

却惟独不敢让对方知晓，任开不了口的心意埋进潮湿的土壤里腐烂。

* 你却将伞抛在风中拥抱雨和我

周六的时候吴妈妈进行新年第一次大扫除。

吴世勋对外以冷都男与极简整洁风著称，在家里却是个不折不扣的懒虫，满世界都是他乱糟糟的杂物。

吴妈妈一边理一边唠叨他没个大人样。

吴世勋前一天晚上加班到很晚才回家，这一大早的房间里就多了个人乒乒乓乓地捣腾东西扰人清梦，气得他从床上翻身坐起，也不愿吵架，于是干瞪着眼看她收拾。

吴妈妈抓起他堆在椅子上的四五件外套，一件件抖开，细小的灰尘扬进周末的阳光里，以肉眼可见的轨迹飘落。

轮到最底下的那件皮衣，刚抓起来就有个重物哐啷一声掉在地上。

吴妈妈捡起来递到他跟前，“这什么啊？”

吴世勋一看，就撇开眼，“没什么，一充电宝。”

吴妈妈哼了一声，“之前那个高中的人借你的那个？”

“嗯。”

吴妈妈把东西扔在床上，“我看你最近都不提了，是不是不跟人家做朋友了？那去还给人家啊。”

“我去了，没还成。”

“那就再去一次啊，借了东西为什么不还？”

吴世勋没说话，就着坐起来的姿势拉着被子又躺了回去。

吴妈妈踹了一脚床，“借了人家东西要还。”

“……知道了。”

通往北郊的列车没有坐到快车的车次，吴世勋上了一班各站皆停的列车，时间长了好多。

心事重重，这一回还是没能一觉睡到终点站。

咖啡屋挂着OPEN的木牌。

吴世勋在门口找了一圈都没有找到邮筒，再一看，收信的信箱就嵌在店门上，他从外侧打开，把充电宝扔了进去。

“哐啷”一声，扔完就跑。

正要拐上林间道路，木门就开了。

“吴世勋？”

他停下脚步，看见鹿晗扶着门望着他，满目的讶异。

似乎是以为永不会再见到的人又出现了，那样的措手不及。

“我来还东西，东西放信箱了，再见。”

“等一下！”

吴世勋这回毫不犹豫地迈开了腿，身后急匆匆的脚步声如影随形。

“喔他妈的！吴世勋我让你停一下！”

刚从暖气里走出来的鹿晗走得并不利索，一路上都在下意识地颤抖，他的心提得高高的，以至于脚步甚至还跟不上心跳的节奏。他想吴世勋这小孩才是真狡猾，看似冷淡实则热情，愈是走近愈能发现他的可贵。

而他恰恰相反。闵小臻很迷信，给他算过一次星盘，说他灵魂深处的真面目是一个薄情的人，看似热情实则淡漠，对很多人和事都很热心，但终归都是浮于表面，不要的时候，也就不要了，抽身很快。

鹿晗既已发现了他掩藏在外表下不为人知的温暖，就无法轻易失去这样珍贵的体验。他意识到他必定是遇到了真正的克星，吴世勋是个祸害，是一根生长在心中的倒刺，越是去拉扯，就扎根越深。

克星逃进车站里，刷卡进闸的时候因为卡内余额还不够坐一站快速列车而被机器拦下不许进站，再一回头，鹿晗已经追到跟前，两人面对面地站着粗喘了一会儿，场面终于安静下来。

十几分钟的拉锯战告终。

吴世勋去自动售票机买了票，大约是体力消耗尽了，两人一前一后慢吞吞走向月台的尽头。

鹿晗走得心不在焉，踩了吴世勋的鞋两回。

对方起初只是默默地走，被踩了下脚后跟亦没那个胆子回头，换到平时他大约早就露出不满的神情飞来一个眼刀。第二回鹿晗直接踩掉了他的鞋，吴世勋不得不停下来整理，蹲下身解开鞋带的时候他不禁单方面地怀疑起鹿晗那个家伙究竟是故意还是过失。

鹿晗绕到他身边，膝盖碰到一点点他的肩膀，然后他蹲下来，手圈住膝盖，与他肩膀碰着肩膀。

“很久没来了啊。”

“嗯，最近忙啊。”

“忙点什么？”

“上班啊写论文啊，毕业生的事情那么多，我哪儿有闲工夫。”

“……这样？”

“这样。”吴世勋点头的动作很用力，可他甚至连余光都在努力克制，眼神直愣愣地盯着自己的鞋带，害怕把鹿晗框进视野范围，哪怕一点点也不行。

口是心非的时候，哪怕看到衣角也会感觉恐慌，更何况是对方清澈的眼神，就这么专注地扎根在你的侧脸生长，根茎汲取着你的血液，在你的血肉中存活，弯弯曲曲的试探，试图去你的内心一窥究竟。

他知道他的不自在，和他的谎言，这显而易见。

【二号站台，列车即将进站，请退回黄线后等待。】

吴世勋瞟了一眼声音的来源，轻轻叹了口气。

“哥，你……和我在一起的时候，开心吗？”

“……”

“你和我在一起的时候开心吗？我不算太会玩，只喜欢逛街吃饭和跳舞，不熟的时候三分钟憋不出一个字熟了以后一分钟恨不得讲三百字，不会照顾别人只会被别人照顾，高深的话题聊不来，成绩也不算太好……跟这样一个人在一起玩的时候，你觉得开心吗？”

鹿晗的身体动了动，郑重其事地回答，“开心。”

吴世勋得到了答案，仿佛抓到了一点慰藉，起码相处的时光在对方的脑海里还算是段美好的回忆，那这样的话，他就简简单单继续当一个路人甲，似乎也不会感觉到不甘和不安。

路人甲也有路人甲的意义，他对自己说，起码是一个给喜欢的人带去欢乐的路人甲。

他在此时第一次为自己喜欢的心情正名。

“好。我就是随便问问，哥你别多想。”他转头正视对方，却不期然遇上对方严肃的神情。

鹿晗挨得更近了些：“吴世勋，你是不是在生我气？”

“没有……怎么可能，没有没有。”吴世勋笑着摆手，心里却是慌慌张张，他听见列车驶进站台时的轰鸣从身后传来，他有种紧迫的压抑感，仿佛某些心情和真相就快要随着那阵风一起朝他席卷而来，让他逃无可逃。

“吴世勋，你不是误会了什么？”

“哥你不要这么一本正经……我……”

在那瞬间，他的头发被列车带出的气流吹起，连同可怜的衣角也在瑟瑟发抖，他看见站台外的蓝天和阳光在一瞬间消失，仿佛世界只剩扬起的灰尘与飞沙，与眼前那一汪有去无还的深潭。

噢距离太近，他甚至看不见鹿晗的表情。

只是对方在嘈杂的噪音遮蔽全世界的真心前、在芜杂的心情倾巢而出彻底淹没所有理智前，就探身吻住了自己的嘴唇。

以那样不由分说趁虚而入的姿态。

* 你就是你我才能是我

门开了，终点站下车的乘客只有寥寥数人。

吴世勋向后跌坐在冰凉的水泥地上，鹿晗的刘海凌乱，遮住一点情绪。

“我怎么能不一本正经。”鹿晗开口，“如果我再拖下去，某个喜欢钻牛角尖的人回了家，马上又要一声不响地疏远我，然后自己沉浸在自己的牛角尖里，一直到我们重新变回不熟的样子。”

“……”他的心跳已经溢出胸腔，他向前伸手，牵住鹿晗垂在身侧的手，任性地与他手指交缠。

“太浪费了。我们在今天以前所付出的一切努力和感情，都太浪费了，我本来就容易心急，现在真的很心急……我决定给你一个一本正经的解释，不管你有没有误会或是不是我多虑，我也需要一个认真的答案，在你听完我的话以后。”

两人起身，坐进了列车最前排的双人座。

“那天闵小臻来找我，我不知道你听说了什么，但是不是你想的那样的展开。当初我和她分开其中有很多复杂的故事，我不知道你有没有过那种一朝被蛇咬十年怕井绳的感觉，和闵小臻分开之后有一段时间我是这样的状况。不过对我这样其实骨子里有点冷淡的人来说，真的有一天情绪都过去了，那就是真的过去了。事到如今过了那么久她再来找我，比起怀念从前或者考虑复燃的可能，我更多的是不想再勉强的心情，已经和半个陌生人没什么两样了。”

“何佳瑶和我说闵小臻是个很优秀的人，你们也算是有感情基础……”吴世勋说这话的时候，自己毫无意识，声调却是明显地低落下去，和鹿晗相握的指尖也紧了紧，鹿晗赶忙认真牵牢。

“嗯，身边的人都这么说，”鹿晗点头，“我也并不否认她的优秀，但她在当初对待我们的感情的时候确实也并不能算是个好人。就算有感情基础又怎样，疏远了还是疏远了，这不像是造房子，无论何时回来看一眼地基都还在，感情是会被磨灭的吧……比起考虑好人坏人、相配与否、还能不能旧情复燃这样表面的问题，我更在意和这个人在一起的时候，我是怎样的我，我会是怎样的我。送走她以后的时间我坐在咖啡馆里思考。思考我现在最希望谁在身边，在谁的身边，和谁在一起时，我最开心自在，我最是我，我最爱和谁在一起时的我，最想让谁爱上我，我又……最爱谁……”

从这个位置前的透明玻璃窗里能看见驾驶室里驾驶的车掌、列车前一望无际的铁轨、晴朗天气的景致，铁轨边枯黄的不知名的花杆一片片地随着列车带起的风飘飘摇摇，沿着山脚，慢慢远离了群山，冬日的田野辽阔无边。

吴世勋侧头望着他，“真复杂。”

“嗯，可能是吧。”鹿晗笑起来，像是在嘲笑自己的弯弯绕绕，又像是在为自己最终寻得了答案而豁然开朗。

青年恍惚明白了“爱美人不爱江山”是个什么滋味，那一切广袤无边的自由，都不及眼前这个人眼中漾满的，漂亮的笑意。

他羞涩地别开头去。“那你思考出什么了？”

“嗯……”鹿晗拖长了声调。

他将他们相牵的手放到自己的膝上，然后轻声，用半陈述半抱怨的语气说。

“你一直没有来。”

我送走了闵小臻，而你没有来。满月的夜晚很美，而你没有来。北郊大雪，而你没有来。铁路封了又通了，而你没有来。

我驱赶了骨髓里的淡漠与寂寞，而你没有来。

我的答案是你，而你没有来。

你一直没有来。

“直到今天。”

吴世勋低着头，好一会儿才闷声说，“你也一样。”

此间，日升月落，斗转星移，我在尝试遗忘，却每每被人提醒。

吴世勋尝过了鹿晗曾有的那种一朝被蛇咬十年怕井绳的滋味，以为自己被卷入了某一场骗局，或是在某一幕戏中担任了串场角色，又或是从头到尾自导自演一次无疾而终的恋情。

他在不联络的一周后还对人夸下海口，号称已将鹿晗的事情悉数放下，连对话都忘得差不多了。而那天朋友开玩笑地对他说“那正好，有人看了你的照片请我帮忙要你的联系方式，你要试试吗？”的一两秒间，脑中又浮起鹿晗的脸。

他说：不了，最近有点……

后面的话却形容不出。有点什么？其实什么也没有，不是害怕，只是还没有放下。即便他与鹿晗再无可能而至少在现在，他还是喜欢鹿晗。没有那么多感情能够去分给别人，也不保证自己还能轻易地“移情别恋”。

他在这方面，是个格外顽固的人。

如果有一天我决定要给你某一份感情，那一定是纯粹的、百分之百的心意。

“你也一样没有来找过我。”而我一直在等。

* 彼此

“鹿晗，我喜欢你，想必你知道了。”

“嗯。这么巧，你这么可爱，我也喜欢你。”

* 梦幻曲

咖啡屋春节正月歇业一周。

初八再次开业的时候，长久以来略显空荡的门前立起了一块小小的招牌。

咖啡屋终于有了“CAFE”以外的名字。

【Traumerei】。

梦幻曲。

我在这里邂逅一场停住时间的美梦。

FIN


End file.
